Holiday Reservations
by phanthestickz
Summary: Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ go on holiday...things happen


The heat instantly hit the four boys as they stepped off of the plane. The grinned, relishing the warmth already. It was nothing like the cold weather in England. Italy was perfect, and they couldn't wait until they could jump into the pool.

Once they got through the airport, Dan, Phil, PJ and Chris got onto their coach that would take them to their hotel. There were only a few other people on it, besides them. There was family- the parents, and a girl and a boy- and old man and woman, and a group of six girls. They all smiled at the boys as they walked on, who blushed, and took their seats at the back of the coach.

The journey from the airport to the hotel took just under an hour. PJ vlogged Chris doing weird accents and making funny faces practically the whole way through the drive, and Phil was begging Dan to let him get a pet of some sort once they got back to England.

"Oh, come on Dan," Phil pouted, opening his eyes wide, making his pupils dilate as big as they could. "You know how long I've wanted a hamster, or a cat! Even a fish…fishes don't take much effort looking after them! I swear I won't kill it. I'll remember to feed it! That's all you have to do, right?"

"Phil, fishes seem easy to look after. But you have to clean their tank and make sure the water filter is working properly and-"

"But Daaaannnn," Phil groaned, crossing his arms. "I want a pet. Don't you? We can call it whatever you want, apart from something weird like Placenta…"

"I don't want to name the bloody animal, Phil, I just don't think it's a good idea."

Phil sat back in his chair, and sighed, deciding to ignore Dan for the rest of the journey. He really wanted a pet.

Once they arrived (and Phil started to talk to Dan again), they got off the coach. The driver handed them their bags, and then they walked into the front doors, and entered the lobby of the hotel.

It was big, to say something. It was all glass and white walls, and was basically really pretty.

Phil tugged on Dan's t-shirt, getting his attention. "I really want to look around! Can I? Is it okay if I leave my bags here?"

"Yeah, leave your bags here." Dan said, and took Phil's passport off of him, in case the woman at the reception wanted to see it.

"Chris! Can you come with me please?" Phil asked, and Chris nodded.

"We'll be back in a bit, guys. Peej, can you look after my bags please?"

PJ nodded, and took Chris' bags off of him. Phil and Chris left the lobby, leaving PJ and Dan to take care of getting keys to their rooms.

"I hope I don't go home looking like Mexican Dan after this holiday." Dan says to PJ, handing the booking details to the woman behind the desk.

"Oh yeah," PJ laughs. "It's funny when you turn out like that though. I don't know how it's humanly possible for you to tan that much."

"No, me either." Dan laughs as well, and waits for the woman to hand the booking details and their passports back.  
Both Dan and PJ start to become worried when she frowns at the computer screen. She taps on a few keys, and then scrolls down. She sighs, and then hands Dan his things back.

"Your rooms are 143 and 144, have a nice holiday." She fakes a smile, which causes Dan and Peej to look at each other, completely confused.

"Thanks?" Dan says, and then follows Peej to some seats, where they sit until Phil and Chris come back.

* * *

"…and there's this huge pool-"

"-and also like four bars, which is awesome, and we can get drunk, and stuff."

"That's lovely, guys. Peej, have you got the key to your room?"

"Yup!"

The four boys are standing outside the rooms they bought for the holiday. Dan and PJ are unlocking the doors to their rooms. Phil is holding his and Dan's luggage, whilst Chris is holding his and PJ's.

"Right, we're open. We'll meet you guys outside here in like half an hour. We're gonna unpack, if that's okay." Dan says, before walking inside.

"Yeah, see you two then." Chris says, and follows PJ inside.

Phil hums a tune as he closes the door behind himself. It clicks, and then he turns around. He is confused as to why Dan has just suddenly stopped in the hallway.

"Dan, what's up?" He asks, and stops behind Dan.

There is only one bed in the room. A double bed, in which they will obviously have to share. Phil feels his face heat up, and he blinks a few times to make sure he isn't confused as to what he sees.

"Shit," Dan mutters, and steps further into the room. "I swear I booked a single bed room for two."

"Yeah, I thought you did too."

"I did…Well, this will be-"

"Awkward. I'll just sleep on the sofa, or something." Phil runs a hand through his hair, smiling awkwardly at Dan.

"No, no it's okay, don't worry. If we don't make it awkward, it won't be awkward, right?"

Phil nods. "Yeah, sure okay."

It's silent for a few moments, until Dan sighs. "I've fucked this up."

"Why? Dan, it's not that bad. To be honest-"

Phil is cut off by someone knocking at their door.

"Daniel Howell, why did you book a room with a double bed?" PJ shouts from outside the door.

Phil sighs, and walks to the door. He wished his this holiday would have gone smoothly. He opens the door, and PJ storms in. Chris is standing outside, playing with the hem of his shirt, a blush on his face.

* * *

PJ stands in front of Dan, whose arms are crossed over his chest. "Why the fuck did you book a room with a double bed?!" PJ squeezes his eyes shut, and rubs his forehead. "You know that I like Chris. Do you realise how awkward this is going to make it?" He whispers the last part, in case Chris hears him.

"Yes, Peej, I know it will be awkward. Don't you think it's going to be awkward for me and Phil too? You know I like him as much as you like Chris. I'll say it again- I didn't book rooms with double beds in them. I asked for two single beds in each room. The hotel messed up, obviously. It's not my fault, okay? We're just gonna have to get on with it."

PJ sighs, and then nods. "Right. You're right, it's not your fault. I told Phil and Chris I was helping you unpack so I suppose we better get on with it."

Dan nodded, and proceeded to unpack his and Phil's stuff, with the help of PJ.

* * *

"Phil, this is gonna be really awkward. For all of us." Chris hangs up one of his shirts, and then turns around, waiting for Phil to pass him another.

"Yeah, I know. But Dan said if we just don't make it awkward, then it won't be." Phil hands Chris another shirt, which Chris instantly recognises as PJ's. He hangs it up on the opposite end of the cupboard.

"I suppose so."

They stayed in silence for a while, Phil robotically handing Chris the clothes, and then Chris hanging them up.

There was a knock on the door, and Phil went to go and open it.

PJ and Dan were standing there. "C'mon guys, it's ten already, let's go and get drunk or something." Dan laughs.

Phil calls for Chris, who quickly comes to the door.

"Let's get hammered." Phil laughs, and the four boys leave, quickly forgetting the problem they're in.


End file.
